


untitled

by csichick_2



Series: Jack/Danny 'Verse [1]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being held hostage, Jack turns to Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> AU for the end of "Fallout, Part 2" (1x23)

“You’re a moron,” Danny says after Van Doren finally finishes chewing Jack out.

“Not you too,” Jack grumbles.

“The guy was a time bomb. We could have lost you, Jack.”

Jack looks over at Danny, only just now realizing how the rest of the team must have been affected. “I could use a drink. Want to join me?”

Danny’s first instinct to say no, but he realizes Jack probably shouldn’t be drinking alone. He’ll just stick to club soda. And go to an extra meeting this week.

******

A couple hours later, Danny is glad he decided to keep Jack company, because the other man is very drunk. Even knowing that, Danny is completely thrown when Jack places a hand on his thigh. He’d been attracted to his boss for quite sometime, but assumed there was no way he would ever look twice at any man, let alone at him.

“How far away is your apartment?” Jack drunkenly slurs, surprising Danny even further.

“Only a few blocks.”

“Good. Let’s get out of here.”

AS Danny takes care of the tab, he mentally lists all the reasons this is a bad idea: Jack is drunk, Jack is his boss, Jack is still married, even though he and Maria are no longer living together, Jack obviously still has some feelings for Samantha since he risked his life for hers. But for some reason, he can’t bring himself to care.

Danny was glad it was a short walk to his apartment, because Jack couldn’t keep his hands off him. As soon as they get inside, he finds himself pushed against the door and being kissed to within an inch of his life, all rational though fleeing his mind.

Clothing gets scattered as they make their way to the bedroom. Their couple is frantic and desperate, and both are sated and exhausted as they fall asleep.

When Danny wakes up the next morning, Jack is gone.


End file.
